


Resolve

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Life is fun [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: A somber moment and a choice for the Technobots.





	Resolve

“If we do this there’ll be no going back.” The words were spoken softly, barely audible over the soft rainfall that threatened to wash away their tears. Lightspeed gazed up at the cloud covered sky trying not to stare at Strafe who was curled over his fallen lover, deaf in his sorrow.

“If we don’t he will destroy us all, so what does it matter?” Scattershot glanced up from where he was covering Nosecone from the rain. “Either way the damned squids get what they want.”

“It’s done.” Nosecone closed the device. Four out of the five brothers turned to stare at the bomb.

Afterburner growled as he climbed to his feet. “Our creator and uncles cherished this world. I won’t see it destroyed by a wannabe god.” A hand was thrust out. “Now who’s with me?”

“Might as well die trying.” Scattershot placed his hand on top of his. Nosecone was next followed by Lightspeed. The four gazed down at Strafe who turned his somber gaze to them briefly before glancing back down at First Aid’s grey frame.

Strafe caressed his loves face before placing a last kiss upon cold lip plates. Upon standing up he re-met their gazes with a hard resolve in his visor.

“Let’s do this.”


End file.
